paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Lebensauger .308
|unlock = 33 |slot = 2 |price = $749,000 |mag = 10 |type = 2 |max_ammo = 50 |rate_of_fire = 120 |reload_time = 4.64 / 6.20 seconds |damage = 175 |accuracy = 16 |stability = 17 |concealment = 16 |threat = 36 |wtype = 7}} The Lebensauger .308 is a semi-automatic sniper rifle added with the release of the Gage Ninja Pack. Overview The Lebensauger .308 is the first semi automatic sniper rifle to be made available in game. It has the damage potential to one shot headshot every special and enemy on overkill except for the Bulldozer and Shield, but these shortcomings can be negated by executing a quick follow up shot. The semi automatic firing mode allows the user to fire off more shots per second than possible with other sniper rifles, though users should be aware that the reload on the rifle is extremely long, potentially leaving them exposed. This gun also offers the highest concealment out of all the sniper rifles in the game, sporting at a generous base of 16 and a maximum of 18; this allows users to fully utilize the dodge aspects aced with this sniper rifle. This gun also resembles the Repeater 1874 statswise except for the fact that this gun is external magazine-fed whilst the Repeater is internal magazine-fed. Summary Pros: * Decent damage for a sniper rifle, can kill most enemies in one head shot * Large ammo reserve * Highest rate of fire in class * Highest Concealment in its class * High stability * Decent ammo pick up rate Cons: * Slowest reload in class * Incredibly inaccuracate hip fire accuracy like most sniper rifles Tips Coming Soon... Builds Coming Soon... Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Grip= Achievements Trivia *The Lebensauger was based on the Generation 1 Walther WA2000 as evident by its "can" type flash hider, albeit seemingly a modified 7.62x51mm one as the WA2000 does not have a native .308 Winchester variant in reality. The in-game weapon comes with an extended 10-round magazine. **It is unclear what length Gage went to to acquire (multiple copies of) this sniper rifle for the crew. The real WA2000 was only produced in very small quantities but also for hefty prices, making even military ownership uneconomical. Only 176 units were ever fully-built and sold within the weapon's six-year market life, and of them only 15 were ever imported into the United States. Those that still exist today are considered extremely rare and can command exorbitant prices in an auction, with recorded bids going as high as $40,000 for a secondhand Generation 2 unit, and $75,000 for a mint-condition one.http://www.snipercentral.com/walther-wa2000/ *It is the first semi-automatic sniper rifle in the game and the third to be added outside the Gage Sniper Pack, with the first and second being the Nagant and Repeater 1874. It is also the second bullpup sniper rifle to be added, after the Thanatos .50 cal. *The Lebensauger's base Concealment is rather low, despite being based on a notoriously compact weapon. The specific model of the WA2000 it was based on (Generation 1) even has a short barrel by default. *It is rather strange for the Lebensauger to out-damage the Rattlesnake, despite both being chambered in the same caliber and the latter having a much longer barrel (even with the Lebensauger's bullpup design taken into account). If anything, the Rattlesnake is also bolt-action, meaning its muzzle velocity should be much higher than that of a semi-automatic Lebensauger. *The Lebensauger is the only sniper rifle to include a scope as part of its inventory icon. *The Lebensauger's description on the Ninja Pack's announcement site is an indirect reference to the Danish studio IO Interactive and their famous line of Hitman videogames. **The Names Are for Friends, so I Don't Need One 'achievement is also a Hitman reference, with the title being part of a line spoken by Agent 47 in ''Hitman: Blood Money, and the required use of the Lebensauger being a nod to 47's signature WA2000. **The Lebensauger's alleged high-mobility in the same description is a false claim, as the WA2000 was noted to be quite unwieldy due to its primarily wooden composition (the rifle weighs approx. 18lbs loaded and fitted with a scope). This is one of several shortcomings of the rifle that contributed to the cessation in its production. *"Lebensauger" can be roughly translated into "life-sucker" in German. *All of the Lebensauger .308's modifications are named after German words, their meaning reflecting their appearance and performance: **Langer' is an inflective form of ''lang, "long" in German, reflecting its difference from the unmodified barrel. **'Gedämpfter' is an inflective form of gedämpft, the past participle of dämpfen, which means "to damp", reflecting the modification silencing the weapon. **'Leichter' is German for "lighter". **'Subtiler' is German for "subtle". **'Walnuss' is German for "walnut", reflecting the mod giving the weapon wooden grips. References Gallery 2015-07-17_00012.jpg|Lebensauger .308 in stock form 2015-07-17_00013.jpg|Lebensauger .308 with Theia Magnified and Angled sight Category:Gage Ninja Pack Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Sniper Rifles